


Act of God

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gods, M/M, Volcano, human death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC day 7: Act of GodFeaturing a natural disaster, a fumbling god, and the one there to watch over him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Act of God

**Author's Note:**

> This one is super short! Maybe could be expanded, not sure.

“In legal usage throughout the English-speaking world, an ‘act of God’ is a natural hazard outside human control, such as an earthquake or tsunami, for which no person can be held responsible. Wikipedia, 2021.” Noble’s voice is dry as he clicks on his phone, one perfect eyebrow arched. “I’m sure your father would love to know how no _person_ can be held responsible for this little disaster.” 

“Why do you have to be such a stuck up ass?” Eager mumbles, folding his arms over his chest. “It’s just a little explosion.” 

“Uh huh. This ‘little explosion,’ according to this, ends up ‘among the most violent volcanic events in recorded history,’ Page for Krakatoa on Wikipedia, 2021.” 

“I  _ hate _ Wikipedia and you are  _ so much more annoying _ with that stupid future phone.” 

“It’s not a future phone when we exist outside of time, Eager.” 

Eager turns away from the smoking island and looks at Noble. Stupid Noble stupid-face. He hates that stupid, annoying, beautiful face. 

Noble, surprisingly, softens. “C’mon Eager, you’re just young. New at this. Mistakes will happen, and humans are resilient.” 

“So you’re not going to put this in your report to Dad.” 

The perfect god winces slightly. “You know I have to. Something this massive…” 

“Right.” Probably enough to get him pulled from Asia for a century, maybe more. Despite the whole ‘we exist out of time’ thing, that’s a huge amount of years to be gone. Then again, he’d just caused the early death of probably thousands of humans, so...maybe he needs the time out. 

“Come on.” Noble nods down at the smoking island below. “Let’s go see if we can lend anyone a hand, a little bit of extra luck, you know the drill.” 

Eager agrees, following the other god down. Maybe he can make some good from some part of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
